This invention relates to letter openers and in particular to letter openers having a razor type slitter with a portion of the body being available for indicia, such as advertising, or the like. This invention has a removable slide-in front cover member adapted to enclose a recess in the body in which business cards, calling cards or the like can be located and protected. The back of the body may be opaque so that printed indicia can be placed thereon. These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be seen from the drawings and description set forth hereinafter.
The present invention comprises a letter opener in which the main body is provided with a recess adapted to retain a business card and a removable slide-in cover adapted to be snapped in place to cover and enclose the card positioned within the recess. The opener also has advertising space on the back side for printed indicia or the like.
The invention also consists in the parts and in the arrangements and combinations of parts hereinafter described and claimed.